


I'm All Yours

by LegolasLovely



Category: Actor RPF, Being Human (UK) RPF, Poldark (TV 2015) RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Reunions, aidan turner - Freeform, dean o'gorman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: Aidan leaves his girlfriend, (Y/N), in Dean O’Gorman’s hands while he’s away on a job and they work together to surprise her.





	I'm All Yours

**Author's Note:**

> {Warnings: Little angst because plot, mostly floof, talk of drinking}  
Inspired by I Guess That's Why They Call It The Blues by Elton John

You had just plopped down on the couch after scarfing down a sandwich when your phone went off. Before you could pick it up, it buzzed again, making the entire cushion vibrate. You smiled when a goofy picture of Dean O’Gorman shone brightly on the screen.

_Hello my girl! What are you up to?_

_Care to hang out tonight? Your favorite cover band is playing at Hangar._

Two texts was his way. You took a deep breath and texted back.

_I don’t think so, Dean. I have work early in the morning. What about Saturday?_

His answer didn’t take long.

_We don’t have to stay out late._

You waited for the second text. In a moment it came.

_Aidan left you in my care while he’s gone. I can’t very well have you tucked in at 7pm on a Thursday night._

You laughed. You did love that band. And you wanted to see Dean. _And _the Hangar bar sold especially cheap drinks on Thirsty Thursday.

_Okay. But we’re not staying out too late._

Your phone buzzed again with his speedy replies.

_Good girl._

_Pick you up at 7!_

You used this night as an excuse to wear the new heeled boots you’d been dying to show off. They weren’t too high and had a vintage style which you loved. They clacked against the sidewalk as Dean led you into the bar. The bouncer grinned and greeted you, letting you slide in without paying the cover.

This was a night out that you could enjoy. Just you and Dean and a couple of his friends at the small bar on the corner that never got too rowdy. The only one missing was Aidan. He’d been away on a job for a few months now and you missed him terribly. But you were safe in Deano’s hands.

As the band saw you and Dean walk through the bar, they waved and kissed at you in their friendly but flirty way. Everyone here knew you were Aidan’s girl.

Despite your arguments, the bartender, Jenna, bought your first round. The drink was mostly alcohol with a dash of soda and you made a face at your first sip. Dean laughed at you and pulled you to a high top seat with a good view of the band. You waved to Jenna and mouthed a thank you.

You were halfway through your drink with a good buzz rushing through you when you grabbed Dean to dance. You pulled out a few bucks to throw into the tip jar for the band and they all hooted a thank you, asking you what song you wanted to hear.

“As if you need to ask!” you shouted at them.

They played the first few bars of your favorite song and excitement rushed through you, making you jump off the ground and yell. Dean twirled you and you leaned to his ear. “Thanks for taking me out tonight. You have a knack for knowing when I’m down, don’t you?”

“Missing our boy, huh?” he asked.

You nodded, but kept dancing. You didn’t want to bring down your happy night just yet.

After a game of darts, your first drink was wearing off, leaving you in a comfortable, bright mood. When Dean asked you if you wanted another, you shook your head. You were having plenty of fun without it and you knew you’d regret another at your early morning meeting the next day.

For a moment, he walked away with his phone, leaving you with his friends. One of them was pretty belligerent and begged you to go out with him but he was quickly pulled away by the bouncer. Dean’s other friends kept an eye out for you while he was gone but he quickly returned.

“Dance with me, I love this song.”

You let him pull you to the floor and you danced, laughing at his dad moves. Recovering from a twirl, you spotted the clock. You’d been at the bar longer than you planned. You groaned. “Deano, it’s late. After this, we should go.”

He hesitated. “Uh- all right. Just one more song.”

You nodded, dancing to the ending beats and applauding the band before the next song started. When it did, your heart sunk and you stood still. The opening beats tightened your chest and pulled on your shoulders. This was your song- yours and Aidan’s.

Dean saw the look on your face and immediately took you in his arms. “Aw, (Y/N/N), it’s okay. He’ll be back before you know it.”

You rested your cheek on his shoulder, secretly wishing it was someone else’s. You closed your eyes and let him sway you to the music, not really bothering to hold back a few hot tears. Then you heard Dean speak.

“Hey, there. You wanna cut in?” he called.

You cursed him under your breath, not wanting to dance with one of his friends right now. You wiped what you guessed was a tear streaked cheek and made sure your makeup wasn’t running before straightening and turning your new dance partner.

“Yeah, I do.”

There was Aidan, smiling brightly. His eyes were soft as he looked at you. You silently leapt into his arms and he hugged you, holding you so tightly your toes hovered above the ground. You distantly heard some of the bar hooting at the pair of you.

“New boots?” he asked.

You hummed a confirmation against the skin of his neck.

“I like ‘em.”

Your breath caught as you tried to laugh through more unshed tears. “Thanks.”

He lowered you down until your feet touched the floor, but his grip on you never loosened. He swayed you to the music and hummed some of the lines softly in your ear. You soon recovered from your surprise. “When do you have to go back?” you asked.

“Never. Job’s done. I’m all yours.”

You leaned your head back and really looked at his face for the first time that night. “Good.” He kissed you and you startled against him at Dean’s hollering behind you. You grinned at him over your shoulder. “Oh, our sweet Deano,” you said to yourself.

You giggled and returned your cheek to his shoulder, listening to the band play your song and Aidan as he hummed along in your ear.

_‘But more than ever, I simply love you more than I love life itself.’_

He kissed your hair and asked, “What time do you have work tomorrow?”

“Never. I’m calling in. I’m all yours.”


End file.
